Beauty and the beast
by Jing-o-Jang
Summary: A sudden change in Rukia's life change her whole life. It comes out that her parents had trade her to the Kurosaki clan in order to save her life. The feared dark lord Ichigo will be her future husband but is he as bad as he sounds? Is he so cruel as the rumors says?
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter one~**

I looked in front of me while the servants carried me around in this box. My brother, the Kuchiki prince, had let me out but since the 'dark lord' Ichigo Kurosaki came to town I wasn't allowed to go outside this box. I looked to my right and looked out through the window and out at the blue sky and the birds flying in the wind. Would I ever be able to look at that sky without having a net coming in my way? I sighed and leaned back against the wall.  
"Hime-sama, are you okay?"  
"Ya, I just don't want to sit straight anymore." I answered and closed my eyes. Dark lord, huh? Why was everyone looking down as they talked about him? Why did they shake when they talked about him? What had he done that made everyone tremble in fear as they spoke about him? I opened my eyes when I heard orders from a Hell butterfly.  
"_The prince is ordering the servants who are walking with the princess to bring her back. The dark lord is moving."_ A female voice said and I sighed. So much for my 'freedom.' Thanks to this dark lord was my time in out here put to an end.  
"Yes!" They said in chore and walked faster and back forward the palace. I looked out through the window again but straightened as I saw something coming flying. Was it a bird? No, it can't be. It's a really strange bird then, it's even to strange to be a bird.  
"What is that?" I asked and someone started to scream 'the dark lord!' as they looked the same way I did. Quickly they sat down the box and pulled me out from it.  
"I'm really sorry for what I will do now princess, but this is the fastest way to move you to safety." I looked at the guard who suddenly lifted me up and started to run.  
"W-wait a minute! What is going o…" I stopped when that thing I had seen crushed in at the box, or the cart to be more exactly and honest, and then walked out from it like nothing. The man coming out looked my way and I read his lips as he said.  
"So I just missed her, huh?" He looked me in the eyes as the servant, or guard, ran away with me and then he gave me a gentle smile and disappeared. Was that the feared dark lord?

"Rukia! Are you okay?!" I looked at nii-sama and nod.  
"I'm okay. They got me out of the cart before he crashed in to it to say hello. And I though you said he had black long hair, he had short and orange hair." He sat down before me.  
"What you saw wasn't his true form. His true form is way more powerful than that and in his true form he has long, black hair and red brown eyes." I nod and saw how he suddenly looked at something behind me with fear. Slowly I turned around and saw him, the dark lord, once more for the day. What did he do here? He leaned against the door frame and looked at my brother with a bored and tired face.  
"We thought this would happen, the Kurosaki clan I mean." The guards pointed their spears and swords at him when he spoke. "Don't be ridiculous." He sighed. Nii-sama was rather quick with covering me so all I heard was metal falling to the floor and surprised screams. I looked over nii-samas arms when it became silent and saw the guards lying at the floor, wounded but not life threatened wounded. I looked back at Ichigo and saw how his hair slowly started to turn black and become longer as he straightened from the door frame and walked against us.  
"You know the price our parents made up when all of you asked for our help, prince." He stopped in front of us and looked coldly at my brother. "And we will collect that price today, on her official 19th birthday as all of you agreed with." I looked up at nii-sama. Her official 19th birthday? I was the only one in this house that was celebrating my birthday today!  
"Wait, nii-sama! Did you trade me?! Did my family trade with me?!" He looked at me with sad eyes.  
"It was our parents who choose the price. You know my wife died not long after you were born, right?" I nod. "You had cached the same disease and there was a threat against you from stronger enemies at the same point so our parents asked for help from the Kurosaki clan. His clan." I looked at Ichigo. "But their price was high. They don't protect someone of noble blood just like that. Since our parents didn't have the item they asked for in payment they wanted you instead and they would come to get you at your 19th birthday and not a day later or sooner."  
"And you thought you could stop that from happening." Ichigo said with his arms crossed over his chest and nii-sama looked down.  
"Yes. I thought I could keep her away from that destiny through keeping her in the house. I hid her from the world and your clan."  
"Which are stupid thoughts. We are hunters and a higher rank of shinigami's. There is no way you could disappear with her just like that; you just made us angrier when you tried." Nii-sama looked down again.  
"Has the price rose?"  
"No. But she will come with me when I return to our town one week from now on. Prepare for that and add guards if you so want. If you disappear I will just take everyone in this palace as hostage until I find her or you will come out with her." With those words as his final words he disappeared and nii-sama collapsed at the floor.  
"Nii-sama!" I shouted and turned him around.  
"It's okay. It's just that a Kurosaki's anger was scarier than people could explain. I knew I would need to face their anger but I wasn't prepared for this." I nod slowly and help him sit up again as he sighed and let his finger slip over his face. He was worried. I had one more week in this town until I needed to face a new world and enter a new family.  
"Why did they want me, nii-sama?"  
"Because Ichigo needed a fiancée, or rather a wife, to move their line on. You will be his bride, which is the price." I looked down a little.  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked.  
"Because we didn't want you to live in wonder what would happen next time you opened your eyes or be afraid of your 19th birthday." I slowly nod and looked out over the garden. I wasn't afraid, something about him made me feel he wasn't bad, just misunderstood because of a mask he showed the world. But I will remove that mask if he's going to take me with him as a wife.

* * *

**This is then the first chapter! ^^ I will try to add a new each week. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter two~**

I looked out through the window and saw the sun set and the moon rise and night feel over the town below my window. I looked at the door when someone knocked and opened the door.  
"Rukia-sama, you should go to sleep." Matsumoto smiled. I smiled back and nod.  
"I will, I just want to look at the moon a little while longer. Is that okay with you?" She nod with her normal and gently smile.  
"Do you need anything before you go to bed?" I looked down a little bit.  
"Will you come with me to the new town, Matsumoto?" I asked straight out. She looked at me for a short while before she answered.  
"I don't know, Rukia-sama. I don't know what the plans is, just that they are preparing for your journey." I nod and looked out at the moon again and I heard how she walked over to me.  
"I wished you could come with me." I smiled a little bit when I felt her hand at my head and heard her giggle.  
"You would manage it anyway, with or without me. I'm not worried at all!" I smiled and giggled with her and then nod. She had faith in me so I should have faith in myself to.  
"I will do my best!"  
"That how it should sound!" She said happy. "But don't be up to long now, Rukia-sama. Byakuya-sama won't be happy then."  
"I know." I smiled and waved to her when she walked out from the room with the lamp in her hand but I jumped when someone appeared in the window next to me. I turned to the person and saw Ichigo. He looked at the door Matsumoto just went out through.  
"She can come with you, if you want that." He looked at me. "We are not slave-drivers or something like that even if people think so." I smiled a little bit and nod and turned my gaze to the moon.  
"You are having a mask over the real you. Why do you hide who you are? You are not this hard type you appear to be." He giggled and looked at me.  
"Because if someone of us show a weakness our clan can be in danger and be in a risk zone for an attack. I can't let that happen, even if I'm soft." I smiled. He admitted he was soft, just like that. I sat down at the floor and laid my back against the wall and looked up at him when I felt he gave me a very worried gaze.  
"It's okay. I'm okay, I'm not going to faint or anything like that even if I'm tired pretty often."  
"You never got completely free from that disease, did you?" I shook my head.  
"No. Sometimes I get really sick and fall asleep for days. It was some months since last time so it will probably come soon. That's why I want to see the moon tonight. I fear that will happen tonight."  
"Is it your key back from it?" I shook my head.  
"No, more like something I can keep in my mind under that time. I'm not completely asleep under that time and… Wait, why am I telling you this?" He laughed and jumped down from the window with soft steps.  
"I don't know, but I don't mind. And I want to know more about you." I looked at him and grabbed his coat as he lifted me up and carried me like a princess to the bed. "But not tonight, you need to sleep." I nod a bit and looked at his face as he placed me at the bed and under the blanket.  
"Ichigo, what will you do if I fall into that state when you need to return home?" He looked at me.  
"I will wait, I guess. I'm not in such a hurry to get home at any specific day or so." I nod and closed my eyes for a bit.  
"Good. It will probably come this week if it doesn't come tonight." I opened my eyes and they widened in surprise when I felt his lips at my forehead and how he smiled against my skin.  
"Then I will protect you until you wake up from your slumber, hime-sama." I looked at him and smiled wide.  
"I will be waiting, prince." He smiled when I closed my eyes when they got to heavy and fell asleep.

-Ichigo-  
I looked at her sleeping face. Ishida had already counted that the deep sleep, or Sleeping beauty syndrome as he called it, would hit tonight. And I could hear at her breath that she slowly fell into a deeper sleep. I looked against the window then Ishida appeared. Speak of the devil.  
"Did she fall asleep, my lord?" I nod and looked at her again.  
"Why didn't it cure her, Ishida?"  
"I'm not sure myself. But there is probably something else causing this but the real reason hid behind that disease."  
"And its better that they think it's because of it, right?" I saw how his shadow nod.  
"What will you do now?" He asked.  
"I will do as I promised her. I will protect her until she wakes up again from this Sleeping beauty syndrome as you call it. Sooner or later the little hime-sama will wake up and I will make sure she will be waking up without any wounds."  
"My lord… Do you have feelings for her?" I looked down a little bit before I straightened my back and turned against him and nod.  
"I do. I haven't even told you but since I got the news that they had found me a fiancée I have been visiting her at some points and along the way I fell for her." I smiled and pulled away some of her bangs from her forehead. I won't let her get hurt even through this travel probably will hurt her the most of all. She will be separated from the world she knows after all.  
"We need to go, the maid is coming back." I nod rose from the bed and let my fingers slide over her cheek. I will protect her, that wasn't an empty promise. She had protected me so many times before even if she didn't know it and now is it my turn to protect her, my future wife, no matter which dimension she needed protection in.  
"I will make sure she is safe, no matter what my clan thinks about it." I turned around and looked at Ishida who smiled.  
"They won't deny you that; they are just happy that you are serious about her, a real woman, and wants to be with her." I smiled a little, looked at Rukia once more before we jumped out through the window and the maid entered the room.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter three~**

I ran into Rukia's room when I got the news. I fell down at knee by her bed when I saw her sleeping face. She had fell into that state… I looked at the window, as the doctor, when Ichigo appeared. He looked at Rukia and then at me. His eyes said everything.  
"I will let you stay by her side in one condition."  
"That I don't hurt anyone?" I nod and looked at my sister again. "I wouldn't. That would hurt her when she woke up again."  
"How do you know about it?" I wondered.  
"Ishida and my clan has had their eyes at her for a while, if you remember that, and they have investigate the Sleeping beauty syndrome and tried to fix a cure but they are still working at it." I nod and closed my eyes. Why did this happen at her last week at home? This effect, this state, was unpredictable. We could impossible know when she would wake up again.  
"Don't worry. We will let her stay here until she wakes up and we will give you two days at least together." I opened my eyes and looked at the man who had entered the room through the window. Didn't he know there was a front door for him to?  
"And you are?" I wondered.  
"Ichigo-samas bodyguard. But it's not like he needs one, it's just a need for the clan leader family." I slowly nod. Not like I care about that. I looked at Ichigo who looked at Rukia with sad eyes. What was it I witnesses? Was he worried about her? Was that even possible? I looked at the door when I heard running footsteps and not too short after that our parents entered the room they stopped when they saw Ichigo.  
"Kurosaki-sama." Mother whispered.  
"Ichigo is enough." He said and meets their eyes as he spoke to them. "I will be staying until she wakes up. I will protect her until she wakes up and I will do that because I promised her that." We all nod and I rose from the floor when mother asked:  
"Do you want breakfast?"

The days passed and I barely even saw Ichigo. When he didn't eat with us he was sitting in Rukia's room and quietly watched and guarded her. I don't why it irritates me but it does. He can protect her and he will protect her while I can't do. Not like that. I'm a prince and protecting the princess is the guard's jobs, not mine. I sighed and looked down at the paper at my desk. In order to not go and hit someone I tried to put together some people that could follow Rukia to the Kurosaki's town. Rukia had requested Matsumoto, according to Ichigo, but since she wasn't a guard I didn't think of that now. Renji and Yoruichi was two obvious choices and I had talked to them about which guards below them they wanted to come with them and now I had a list with twenty-two men and woman. And Matsumoto. How many did I need? How strong was Ichigo? Could be protect my baby sister with just twenty-two guards? I dropped the pencil on the paper and pulled my fingers through my hair.  
"This drives me crazy!" I looked forward the door when it opened and someone entered the room. Ishida, Ichigo's 'bodyguard', entered my office.  
"What drives you crazy, lord Byakuya?" He asked.  
"To not know how strong Ichigo is and how many guards I need to send with Rukia and Matsumoto." Ishida smiled a little bit.  
"To be honest it shouldn't even be needed to send one with them so the list you have now will be enough. Ichigo-sama is like a one man army and he has taken down armies by his own to."  
"Are you kidding with me?" He shook his head and sat down a cup of tea in front of me.  
"No, I'm not. I have seen him in action and there is a reason why people call him the dark lord and the god of death." I nod slowly and looked down at my list. Then I should talk to everyone on the list so they know about this. I looked up at Ishida when he suddenly turned around and looked at the door with a wondering gaze.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"She is dreaming." I looked confused at him and he turned to me with a smile. "Your sister is dreaming, with Ichigo-sama."  
"What do you mean? Of course she's dreaming but with Ichigo?" I asked even more confused.  
"When the trade was settled a bond between Rukia-sama and Ichigo-sama was made. Since they are both sleeping in the same room and probably close to each other they both dream the same thing. The same dream." I nod and looked at the door. So that legend was true after all. That the bond between a fiancée and fiancé of the Kurosaki clan could share the same dreams, the same pain and the same joy through an invisible bond.

I looked around me but all I saw was smoke and all I felt was heat and a sticky pain. I was back in the fire, the fire that appeared when I was unconscious. I sighed and sat down in the grass, the burned grass below me. I looked up at the sky, at the full moon, and waited. I could not rush this, I could just endure the fire for some days. This was all I could do. Wait for this nightmare to finally fade away. I jumped high when I felt two strong arms around me. Something new appeared! I looked over my shoulder and saw Ichigo who smiled forward me.  
"Hello there, Rukia." He sat down behind me, with his legs on each side of me and laid his chin against my head and looked at the fire around us.  
"How did you come here? Why are do even here? You should not be here! Is this a part of this dream?" He shook his head and his embrace tightened.  
"No, it's not a part of the dream. When we officially became fiancée and fiancé a bond was created. A bond that allow me to enter your dreams if I'm close enough." I nod and laid back against him.  
"But everything is burning here. Why do you want to come here? There is no need for you to endure this to." I asked and closed my eyes. I felt a much more relaxed when I had him here, for some reason, even if I didn't want to admit it.  
"I promised you, right? That I would protect you. I felt something strange from the dream you had in this state so I came here and fire is what I found." We giggled at the same time and stopped immediately and looked away, blushing. "Anyway." He started and cleared his throat. "I will be sitting here with you until you wake up."  
"But what will happen with you on the outside of this dream? This will take days." I asked.  
"My body will be sleeping and Ishida will guard it. If something's happen, something that will force me to fight, then my body will fight." I opened my eyes and looked confused at him. "I will explain one day, just not today."

* * *

**And there you all have chapter three! :D**  
**If your lucky I will give you chapter four this evening already! ;) *Evening in Sweden at least***


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter four~**

The days passed. We just sat there in the flames, listening at them and watching them. No one of us said a word but then the day came when the sun rose in this world. I lifted my hands up in the air and looked at it when my fingers started to fade.  
"Is it time?" I nod and looked up at his face. "Then I should go back and meet you." He smiled. I nod again and he fade away, and that rather quick to. I looked at my hands again. More and more disappeared and soon I opened my eyes and looked up in my room's roof. I blinked before I looked around me and saw a half asleep Ichigo stretching himself, with his eyes closed.  
"Don't let your guard down, damn it!" I yelled and hit him.  
"Ouch! That hurts, woman!"  
"I have a name and you can only blame yourself!" I snorted and rose from the bed.  
"Oh, the lady is awake." I looked at the door and smiled big.  
"Good morning, Matsumoto."  
"Your character completely changed…" Ichigo mumled. I grabbed a sandal Matsumoto held and throw it at Ichigo.  
"I don't want to hear that from you!" We glared at each other for a while before Matsumoto started to giggle and said:  
"Breakfast is ready." I nod and walked out from the room with heavy steps. Why did I get so worked up?! Was it because of him? How could I be like this when I had spent the nights in his arms? I chook my head. Don't think of that now! I stopped in the hallway and thought about it. What made me feel this way? Him? I sighed and placed my hand over my heart. Could it be like that?  
"What are you doing, little lady?" I jumped when I heard Ichigo's voice I my ear, lowered my hand and glared at him over my shoulder.  
"No need for you to concern about what I'm doing." I snorted and started to walk again.  
"Why are you so angry at me all of sudden?" He asked and followed me.  
"I don't know!" I said honestly but I didn't face him. He would just laugh me in the face. I made a surprised sound when he suddenly appeared in front of me and lifted me up on his back. I looked down at his face and into his eyes as he held my legs tightly.  
"Let me down, Ichigo!" I begged.  
"I'm not going to tease you, I promise." I looked suspicious at him but then nod. His eyes said he was honest but when I had nod he started to walk with me and I started to feel suspicious again.  
"Wait, where are we going?" I asked and tried to see where he was going but hit my head in a beam instead. I grimaced and hid my face against his shoulder. "That hurts!" I pep. He patted my head like I was a child over his shoulder so I ended up glaring at him again but he just smiled and asked:  
"Have you ever seen a Wisteria tunnel, Rukia?" I shook my head.  
"No, I have not. We do own a Wisteria tree through." He smiled even wider and when we came out he jumped up in the air. "Wait! Ichigo! What are you doing?!" I yelled and held an even harder grip around him.  
"I want to show it for you." He said suddenly.  
"Show me what?"  
"The tunnel. I don't know how much longer they will bloom so I need to show it to you right now." I just nod and closed my eyes. I was kind of to afraid to do anything else right now. Why did he want me to see it all of sudden? I had my eyes closed until he stopped and landed. Slowly I opened my eyes but almost jumped up over him when I saw it. This wasn't normal Wisterias he had wanted me to see, I could tell that much. I bit my lip and stretched up my hands against the flowers and smiled when the flow of colors suddenly got cut off and whirled around my hand. I couldn't take my eyes from the flowers or the colors whirling around us and my hand.  
"What is this place, Ichigo?" I asked and finally looked down at his smiling face.  
"It's a special garden my family is helping keeping safe. There is a sage somewhere here but he isn't that social with new people." I jumped when Ichigo suddenly got a small rock in his head. "But he does love to throw stones at people and it's not often he miss." I smiled but hid it behind my hand when another rock came flying.  
"What are you telling the young lady for crap, young man?!" I looked at the short man coming out and smiled even wider. He was waving around his cane and held a rock in his hand as he walked forward us and yelled at Ichigo. "I like people! At least young women's who like this garden! Swanky young men on the other hand..." I looked at Ichigo who sat me down at the ground and I looked surprised at it when I felt how soft it was against my bare feet's. What is this for an place?  
"Surprised?" I nod and looked up at the sage and then bowed.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." I grated. He bowed as good as he could and answered:  
"The pleasure is all mine." I straightened my back and looked at Ichigo when the sage did. "So who is this young woman, Ichigo? Someone your family knows? A dear friend of yours?"  
"My fiancée. She is my fiancée." He answered and I could literally see how the sages chin fell down in the ground.  
"Your fiancée?! You have such a fine lady as your fiancée?! You are going to kill her with your babbling and stupid behavior!" I giggled.  
"I think it will be more the way around." We said at the same time and then looked surprised at each other and that made the little sage fall down on his back laughing. Without thinking I just hit Ichigo on the back and blushed, he on the other hand looked at me with a smile and blushed when he saw my smile. When the sage was done laughing he sat up with a smile on his wrinkled face.  
"So, what can I do for you two yound lovers?" He asked.  
"I just wanted to show her the Wisterias when they were still in the rainbow mode."  
"You still haven't stopped call it rainbow mode? You nicknamed it when you was a little kid for the Gods sake!" The sage sighed with a smile at his face. I looked up at the wisterias again and to my surprise they were now looking like normal Wisterias. Dark purple Wisterias with a lighter purple at the edges. I looked at Ichigo.  
"How do they do that?" I then turned to the sage when I realized he was probably the one who could answer it best.  
"They are magical Wisterias. They can live and give life but they don't give it to just anyone though. Believe it or not but I'm over four hundred years old." I looked shocked at him and was about to ask about it but jumped high the flowers around us started to scream.  
"Intruders!" They yelled at the same time and man in black jumped down from the few tress that we could see.  
"Rukia! Watch out!" I turned around and looked with my eyes wide at the man who rose from the ground behind me. He grabbed me and placed his blade against my throat when Ichigo transformed.  
"Stop right there, Ichigo Kurosaki. If you want her to live of course." He looked at me and swallowed. The man held me tightly and steady against himself and it was impossible for me to escape his grip without getting my throat cut off. They started to back as the leader said:  
"I want that spear we have been hunting after, the spear that now is in the Kurosaki clans hands. If you don't give me in within three days she will die." I looked at Ichigo one last time before I was lifted up and they took off.  
"I will save you, Rukia!" Ichigo yelled and the sky opened up and it started to rain, just like the sky was feeling sad to. I closed my eyes. What should I do now?

* * *

**And here is the promised chapter! :D  
****For some days I have been without inspiration and now it come all at once! I think you, all readers, should be prepared for a chapter tomorrow already! ;) No more today. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter five~**

I pulled up my knees to my face and hid it from the world around me. I hugged my legs tightly and felt the tears burning in my eyes. I jumped and looked up at the window when the shutters opened and hit the wall as the storm, the wind, hit them wide open. I looked at the water drops landing on the floor and swallowed. They didn't guard the outside since they didn't think I would be stupid enough to go out there now. I looked up at a lightning that crawled over the sky and rose from my place in the corner and walked over to the open window and closed my eyes as the rain landed at my face. A breeze flew through the room and through my kimono. I opened my eyes and looked down at it and took of everything except the bottom layer and covered my head with the outer layer. I looked against the window, the shutters to the room they were in, and then jumped out. I know it's risky but I need to get away so I started to run but soon after it I heard the dogs.  
"She is running!" Someone yelled. I screamed in surprise when an arrow passed me but kept on running in my waraji. But they would not last long in this weather. The rain poured down over me and I dropped the outer layer when it got stuck in some branches. I looked at it and then over it as a new lightning climbed over the sky and saw my kidnappers. I didn't have time to take it! I turned around and ran. The thin fabric was like glue against my skin in the rain but I could not stop or stop the rain. I need to get somewhere safe! I need to find my way back even though I didn't know where I was! When I came to a river they were still close but not like before. I bit my lip as I wondered what to do for a second before I jumped into the water. I fight the water but after what felt like miles my power was completely drained. I sank down in the water and looked up at the moonlight through the water before I closed my eyes and just flowed with. So this is how I will die?

I jumped down to the river with a smile  
"I will be back in just some minutes, mom! I will be down here!"  
"Don't feel in the water, will you?" Mom smiled.  
"I promise!" I sang happily and jumped the last part and started to search for shells when I saw something coming floating, or rather someone.  
"Mom! Dad!" I screamed and ran forward the water.  
"What is it, Kaji?!" Mom screamed in panic and became visible at the hill. I looked over my shoulder to make sure they saw what I saw and when they started to run to I looked forward at the person floating in the river. She was extremely pale, was she still alive? I got to the riverside but I knew the river was stronger than me so I tried to reach her from land but my arms was too short. When dad came up by my side he didn't hesitate at all before he took of his sandals and jumped into the river and swam out to her. Me and mom looked scared at him as he came back swimming, safe and with the girl. He throw her up at land and mom started to push her chest in order to get out the water and my father laid his fingers against her neck.  
"She is still alive! Her pulse is weak but it's there!" He said happy. Relieved over that she was still alive I breathed out. She was safe. I jumped when she suddenly started too caught and lots of water came out through her mouth. She opened her eyes and I looked surprised at those violet eyes of her. She looked between us, first scared, but then relived.  
"I made it…" She whispered and I could see tears. "I got away from them." Mom helped her to sit up and then she dried her tears.  
"Who did you get away from?" The tears just became more and she looked directly at mom.  
"The kidnappers." She whispered before her eyes rolled backwards and she fainted. Both dad and mom catch her quickly and looked at each other.  
"We most protect her, Yuki." Dad said and mom nod. He lifted her up and held her tight against his body even though she was soaking wet and then started to walk back. "Let's go home to your brother, Kaji." I nod and ran after them. Mom laid the blanket we had had our picnic at over the girl and packed the rest before we walked back to the city. The citizen turned around when we came but either mom or dad cared, they just wanted to make sure this girl was safe and stayed alive. When we came to our house mom went in first.  
"Neji! Will you help me prepare the guest room?!" She yelled from the hall as we entered. She was quickly with getting her sandals of and was already about to enter the kitchen when Neji-nii came from upstairs.  
"Why? What…?" He stopped when he came down and stared at the girl in dads arms.  
"She came floating with the river. Your brother found her and…"  
"Rukia-sama!" Neji-nii yelled and ran forward her. We all looked surprised at him as he took her from dads arms and sat down at the floor with her and held her gently as he made sure she was alive.  
"Rukia… Sama?" Dad said confused. I looked at Neji-nii as he looked up at dad with soft eyes. I have never seen him like this before! Neji-nii is an adopted child so his isn't really the soft kind but now he suddenly was…!  
"Rukia-sama is the one who found me at the streets and helped me find you and mom." He looked down at the girl he called Rukia. "She smiled at me and helped me. I was just a little kid so getting helped by a royal was like meeting a goddess for me. She took care of me and didn't let go of my hand until I had found this family that wanted to take care of me. She wasn't able to meet you all until now." I looked up at dad with a smile. Neji-nii had found the girl who had found him.

_I looked up when I heard steps walking against me. I looked at the girl, or rather the Kuchiki princess, who smiled against me. What was this about? Had I done something? No, then they would have sent the prince. She sat down in front of me and her smile faded.  
_"_What is your name, boy?"  
__"Why do you want to know, hime-sama?" I asked and she started to wave with her hand and smiled again.  
_"_Just Rukia is fine. I promise." I looked confused at her. What did she want? She looked at me again with those violet, kind eyes.  
__"Have I done something?" I asked and she shook her head.  
_"_No. I just can let this pass." She said and rose.  
__"Let what pass?" I asked confused and looked at the hand she stretched out for me and then at her kind and warm smile.  
_"_Let a child in need pass. No matter what you say I can see your body cries for help, a helping hand. I will give you that helping hand, boy." I looked at her hand again and felt the tears starting to roll down over my cheeks and I jumped up, hugged her leg and buried my face against her kimono and just cried out the pain and fear I had felt through all of these years. She laid her hand over my shoulders and patted my head as she whispered:  
__"Everything will be okay. I will make sure you will get a family."__  
_

I looked at Rukia-samas sleeping face. She had got kidnapped and escaped through throwing herself in the river. It was a risky card but something seemed important enough to try it, to not stay with the kidnappers in order to stop something that would come with it. I sighed and jumped when she gave out a sound, sounding like a deep breath someone released, and opened her eyes. She looked confused around her and then looked at me and a small smile appeared at her lips.  
"Neji…" She whispered and I nod with a smile.  
"Hello, Rukia-sama."

* * *

**Wiho! I'm so happy! This story has passed 1000 readers totally! :D  
****Thanks to all of you who have been reading this story! ^w^****  
**

**Btw, I would love if you who read this story would leave a review. c: I have only got 5 reviews in all of these chapters totally and I would love to know what you as a reader thinks about this story and chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter six~**

It took some hours before she was able to rise from the bed with help and I helped her down to mom and dad since she wanted to thank them for helping her out of the water. When we came down they had prepared food for her and smiled when we came walking.  
"It may not be as fabulous as a royal's dinner but it's better than nothing." Rukia-sama nod with a smile and sat down on the chair. "Neji, will you go and get one of my yukatas?" I nod and hurried out to moms room as they spoke about what had happen.  
"Ichigo wanted to show me some special flowers and we were with the Sage. Some men in black appeared and took me as a hostage in order to not be attacked and in order to get some kind of spear. I don't really know what for kind of spear it was but I ran out in the rain at the place they held me and when the river came in my way I jumped into it. I didn't have much of a choose " I looked over my shoulder as I listened to her and when she became quiet I closed the drawers and walked out to them.  
"Who is Ichigo? Can we contact him in any way?" My little brother said. Had he already forgotten?  
"Kaji-nii." I said. "Have you been sleeping your years in life? Ichigo is Ichigo Kurosaki-sama, this town's landlord." Rukia looked surprised at me.  
"Am I in their town, Neji?" I nod and looked at Rukia-sama.  
"When he went to get you everyone was talking about that Ichigo-sama was about to get his fiancée and take her here, to her new home. I just fell over the name by mistake when they passed on their horses. Rukia Kuchiki, the princess of south. My Rukia-sama." She looked down a little bit.  
"Neji, I will help her with the yukata." Mom said quickly to kill the bad mood, I guess. I gave mom her yukata and mom helped her up and to the bathroom. I looked after them and then looked at dad as he started to speak:  
"Don't say such a thing, Neji. This engagement wasn't either of their choice. They parents trade her with them in order to save her life." I looked surprised at him and then looked down, ashamed.

I looked around me as Neji's mother started to dress me in the yukata. We stood there silence and was concentrated on our own things.  
"We will send a letter to the Kurosaki clan that Ichigo-samas kidnapped fiancée is here." I nod and looked out through the window. I guess Ichigo was searching for me by now, he said he would come to get me. But how was he feeling? How was Byakuya-nii feeling?  
"Will that take long?" She nod.  
"Three days, if it goes fast. It can go faster though if we say it's about…"  
"I want to go there myself." I interrupted and looked at her. "If you don't mind. I don't want to be a burden." She gave me a gentle smile.  
"You are not such thing. We are just happy that we can help you since you helped us find Neji. Oh my, that sounded complicated."She laughed and I smiled and she strengthened. "That should do. He choice one of those which is very easy to put on. Do you want to go now or rest for bit " I looked out through the window.  
"The faster the better so now would be good, thank you."  
It ended up with me, the little brother Kaji and the mother but I never really got her name under this short period. We three walked against the palace that would be my home one day. I looked up at it with big eyes. It was huge and beautiful and it seemed to be made of white marble.  
"Rukia-chan, look!" Kaji said happy and I looked to my left and smiled when I saw small teddy bears and rabbits.  
"How cute!" I smiled and his smiled became even wider.  
"I know!" He laughed and ran a little bit ahead of us.  
"Just watch so you don't trip, Kaji!" I shouted after him and grimaced when he fell just some seconds after my warning. I hurried over to him in order to help him up and lifted him up from the ground. He stretched his small arms up against me. I looked at his mother over my shoulder who nod with a smile. I smiled when she approved that I lifted him up, turned my eyes to Kaji again and lifted him up in my arms so he sat at my hip. He laid down his head against my shoulder and I laid my cheek against his head.  
"You will be a good mother when it comes to that." She smiled.  
"Thank you." I said with my cheeks all red and we looked up when we heard a cart. We stepped aside from the rode as the rest of the town's people.  
"That's a Kurosaki clans cart." The mother explained and I nod.  
"I don't want to!" I jumped in surprise when a man jumped out from the cart and it stopped. Was he okay?! Two girls looked out from the curtains and looked frustrated at the man in front of my feet's.  
"Dad! Stop act like a…" The dark haired stopped and looked at me. She jumped down from the cart and walked elegantly against us but with her eyes stuck at me.  
"Rukia Kuchiki?" I nod and the man looked up.  
"Ichigo's fiancée?" I nod again and looked down at him. "What are you doing here? We thought you were kidnapped." The dark haired girl hit him with a sandal and then put it back on her feet.  
"She escaped of course, you dumb man!" I smiled a little bit and the girl looked back at me. "Were you heading against the castle?" I nod again.  
"I wanted to take the fastest way to get the message that I was free from them." She nod and looked at a soldier who ride behind the cart.  
"You! Send a bird after Ichigo-nii and tell him about this!"  
"Yes ma'am!" He said and turned around his horse. The father rose, brushed of his clothes and held out an hand against me.  
"Will you come with us until Ichigo return? The palace will be the safest place until my son comes to you." I looked back at the mother who smiled wide.  
"It's okay. I will tell Neji and my husband about it. Will you visit us, Rukia-chan?" I smiled.  
"I will do my best! This will be my home town after the wedding cermony after all." She nod and I gave her Kaji who looked at me with big, wet eyes. I gave him a soft smile and kissed his forehead.  
"Don't cry. This isn't a goodbye, just a see you later." He nod and laid his small hands against my cheeks.  
"See you, Rukia!" I looked surprised at him and then pulled my fingers through his hair with a smile.  
"We will! Will you say that to Neji from me?" He nod and his sad expression became a wide smile.  
"I will!"  
"Good! Then I count on you!" He smiled even bigger and nods again. I looked at Ichigo's father who smiled and placed my hand in his when I remembered about the yukata. "Oh! This is yours!" I said and looked back at the mother.  
"It's okay, you can keep it as a memory and a thank you gift." I hesitated before I nod.  
"Thank you."  
"Everyone! We are going home again!" The soldiers gave him a 'yes' and they all helped me into the cart and I explained everything that had happen once more.

I sat in front of the fire when I heard some noise. I had been here the whole day and most of the time Ichigo's sisters, Karin and Yuzu, were with me. They refused to let their father be in the same room as me alone and the father, Isshin, talked a lot about his wife. She wasn't here for the moment but Karin had explained for me that she would never come either. When Ichigo was a child she had protecting him from an assassin and that had cost their mother her life.  
"Rukia!" A familiar voice called. I rose from the mat I was sitting on and Ichigo came in flying in the room with Byakuya-nii after him. "Oh dear god!" He said when he saw me, ran to me and embraced me. Tight. A little bit too tight. I tried get some air but he was to strong!  
"Ichigo, you will suffocate her." Byakuya-nii said.  
"Oh." He said and released his grip.  
"Oh?! Oh my ass!" I yelled and hit him. "Are you trying to kill me?!" They both smiled.  
"Healthy and well I see. But how did you get free?"  
"I ran out in the rain and jumped in the river." They looked skeptical at me. "Well excuse me for not being the most exemplary princess." I screamed surprised when Ichgio suddenly lifted me up and I was about to yell at him again when he suddenly sat down at the floor and laid his head against my chest. I stood on knee so of course, I was in the right height for it.  
"Will you let me hold you like this, just for a moment?" He whispered. I looked at his face for a moment before I nod and pulled my fingers through his orange hair and held my other hand against his neck and stroke my fingers over it.  
"Sure. I must have worried you." He closed his eyes and I smiled a little smile. Even I could see he had had a tough day in this past twenty-four hours. I was maybe the reason but now the storm was calmed, the storm created from that the god of death had lost something that obviously was important to him. I blushed when I thought about it and followed Byakuya-nii with my eyes as he leaved the room with a smile on his lips.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in a review! :D**  
**I don't know when the next chapter will come. I will try to write one or two chapter at my other IchiRuki story now until I continue on this one for now, but you never know! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter seven~**

I opened my eyes and looked around me. We had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace. I turned a bit and saw Ichigo. He slept peacefully by my side with one arm around me.  
"This is the first time in many years I see him so peaceful." I looked over my shoulder and saw his sister, Karin, who smiled. "You must be important for him, he has probably watched over you even if you didn't notice." I looked at Ichigo and smiled.  
"He must have had a tough day yesterday, right Karin?" She sat down by us and nod.  
"When he got here after the kidnapping he was on fire and refused to be still, he send out patrols everywhere to find you and I even think he bit at his nails pretty much to." Quick I grabbed his hand and looked at his fingers. There were small hints of blood on the edge. He must have been very worried! I looked up at Karin.  
"How come he care so much about me? The first time we actually meet was when he came to our house to warn nii-sama about his actions." Karin shook her head.  
"I don't think that's the first time. I saw him transform into animals at some times and said that he would go check how you were. Sometimes when he got the news you were ill he transformed in front of everyone and disappeared and could be gone for days." I thought about it, about Ichigo being an animal and the animals that appeared at the mansion. It was true that when I was ill there was always a cat walking around in the garden or who lay at a bench outside and watched over me until I got better. So that was Ichigo… Right? Then I even saved him some times from the housekeeper.  
"What are you two talking about?" I winched and looked at Ichigo when he asked the question and sounded tired. I smiled. He didn't just sound tired, he looked very tired too.  
"You and your adventures to my house." He looked at me and then up at Karin and blushed.  
"You told her?!"  
"And you just confirmed it, baka nii-san!" He blushed even harder.  
"Shut up! I did not!"  
"Yes you did!" She stuck out her tongue against him, rose and took off. I laughed and placed my hand over my mouth since the laugh was really high. He looked at me when he heard it, smiled and sat up.  
"How are you feeling today?" He asked and I looked up at his face with a smile.  
"Good, and you?"  
"Good." He smiled, helped me up and jumped when I sneezed. I giggled.  
"You gets surprised when I sneeze but not when people are attacking you?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away with red cheeks.  
"I-it's not like that. You… Your sneeze… It's just…"  
"Can't come up with an excuse, can you?" He looked at me a little bit.  
"No." He said and looked away again and blushed even more. I smiled and sneezed again. This time he didn't jump but he looked worried at me. "Okay if it would have been once but that was twice in the row. Are you sure you are okay?" He said and laid his hand against my forehead. "It seems that you have caught a cold. Your having fever." I nod and looked down a little bit. It must have been because of my trip through the rain and my swim in the river. I looked up when Ichigo placed his hand at my head and smiled.  
"You have someone who has been waiting in the door for quite some time now." I looked against the door and saw Matsumoto. A smile grew over my lips and I rose from the floor (With some help from Ichigo) and ran to her. She smiled and took me in her arms  
"Hello, dear!" She said happy. "Did you know? This place is ridiculous big!" I giggled.  
"I didn't know. I have been in front of the fireplace since I got here and then feel asleep here." She smiled and nod. She placed her hand against my forehead.  
"He's right! You have caught a cold and you are burning up! Come, I will make you both something hot." I nod with a smile and looked at Ichigo who hesitated. I smiled and stretched out my hand forward him. He looked at it for a moment before he looked back at us.  
"Is it okay for me to come with you two?" Matsumoto made an unpleasant noise.  
"Of course! I said I would make both of you something hot, didn't I?" He smiled, nods and took my hand but I gave out a surprised noise when she hit him. "And that's for taking your eyes of her long enough so she could get kidnapped!"  
"Matsumoto!" I complained.  
"No, I deserve that one." Ichigo smiled. "I just wished someone had done it earlier."

I looked down at the soup with a smile and ate while looking at Matsumoto and Ichigo who yelled at each other.  
"Matsumoto!" We all jumped and Ichigo looked confused around us.  
"Where did that come from?" Toshiro jumped up on the table and looked down at him with a gaze that could kill.  
"I may be short but that's ridiculous." He said angry.  
"Kick him, Toshiro!" We looked at the door, Karin. "He deserves it after letting Rukia getting kidnapped!" She smiled an evil smile.  
"I have already been…!" He didn't get further before Toshiro kicked him, right between his shoulders, and sent Ichigo flying so he landed with his face in the floor.  
"No excuses! Matsumoto probably hit you but that's because she looks at Rukia-sama as a sister! I'm kicking you because you did a misconduct! She is your responsibility from the day you are declared husband and wife and when you take her with you without me! Next time I will sent you flying in the wall, have I have myself clear?!" Ichigo nod quickly.  
"Yes sir!" I looked at the door when Ichigo's father appeared.  
"Oh, I see that the captain and my son have meet." He smiled. "Ichigo, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya and he is Rukia-chans bodyguard and captain for one of her brothers divisions. From today on you will listen to what he has to say, he have more experience than you when it comes to protect Rukia-chan." Ichigo nod.  
"And he is brave, father." Karin said. "He sent Ichigo-nii flying and scolded him."  
"That's the way to go, captain!" He said and gave Toshiro a thumb up who turned to me.  
"Renji will come next week. Your brother insisted in bringing one more captain with fifth-teen men." I nod but placed my hand over my mouth as I started coughing. Toshiro and Matsumoto ran to me and grabbed my shoulders.  
"Matsumoto! The medicine!" She nod and ran out of the kitchen.  
"What is happening?!" Ichigo yelled chocked.  
"Calm down! It's just that when she gets sick it has the ability to spread to her lungs. It always happens if she even catch a cold like now."  
"You make me sound deadly sick, Toshiro! And how did you know about me having catch a cold?"  
"Because you can die from it and you know it! And I heard Matsumoto." I sighed and looked at Ichigo's father again.  
"You have something on mind, do you?" I said. "You look worried."  
"Don't tell me…" Ichigo started but his father sighed and interrupted him.  
"It's just as you fear. The Kurosaki clans leader wants to meet her."  
"I won't let her close to him!" Matsumoto appeared and gave me the medicine and looked worried at Ichigo.  
"And that's why I came here myself." They both froze and the few servants who were in the kitchen feel down to the floor in a bow. Fear. The air smelled of fear. I looked against the origin of the voice and Ichigo jumped between me and the voice. A tall man and really alike Ichigo, except those golden eyes and white skin, appeared in the door and he gave Ichigo a big grin as he took the pipe from his lips.  
"Cold as always, aren't we Ichigo?" I looked at Ichigo and saw every muscle in his body tensing. Did he see his clan's leader as a threat? "But what makes you think you can stop me?" Before I realized they both disappeared and soon Ichigo laid down on his back at the floor. The snow white man didn't even bother to look at him, he just stepped over him and walked against me.  
"I'm Shirosaki Kurosaki. I'm this clan's leader." He grimed and appeared in front of my face, I didn't move a muscle but Toshiro made an attempt to get him away from me but found himself in the wall. Shirosaki looked at him and snorted. "Fly, know your place." He said and looked back at me.  
"What makes you think I will fear you like the rest?" I asked.  
"Fear me? What makes you think I want you to fear me?" He wondered.  
"You show of your power, both your power in fights and power in your clan, the first thing you do. And then you make an attempt to startle me through appearing in front of my face and then you kick my bodyguard in the wall and call him a fly. Shall I continue?" Shirosaki laughed and straightened his back.  
"Interesting woman indeed! It will be fun to watch this development. Or what do you say, snow queen?" Shirosaki smiled before he walked away, mumbling something by himself and laid the pipe against his lips again. What an odd leader…

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I know it's been a while since I wrote. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Chapter eight~**

I looked up at Ichigo as we walked through the garden. Matsumoto was right, this place was ridiculous big. I thought nii-sama's mansion was huge but its small compared to this. It has three floors, one floor for meetings and the servants, one with guestrooms and the bottom floor where the Kurosaki clan eats together and meets, this is also where the servants make all food and store things. The floor with guestrooms was the one we had gotten room at since they slept there too. I stopped count the rooms as I came up to twenty and just passed the middle of the corridor…  
"I have some things to ask you, Ichigo." I said and looked forward.  
"What do you want to know about?" He asked.  
"Many things." I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "But I guess I will take four now. The first question is: What are you powers and duty as the dark lord?" He looked at me so I turned my head and meet his gaze.  
"Duty, huh?" He said and looked forward. "I don't really know if I have a duty. Father said that the dark lord is born within the Kurosaki clan in times of need and that it's later up to the person if he or she wants to become a savior or an enemy. I hated the world as a child since I was considered a monster because of it. I almost fell over to the darker side."  
"What stopped you?" I asked with a little bit too much curiosity in my voice. He looked at me and smiled.  
"You stopped me." I blushed and looked forward. He giggled and placed his hand at my head. "You were new born and I was told that you were my fiancée. I went to check who the little baby girl was and when I entered the room you was asleep. I walked over to your bed and leaned over it just at the moment you woke up. You looked up at me with big eyes but then you started to giggle and placed your small hands at my cheeks. For some reason a warm feeling ran through me and the darkness got hunted away." I smiled. Of course, I didn't have any memorized of this but he seemed to remember it as it was yesterday.  
"And your powers?" He shrugged.  
"I'm not sure myself what I have for powers. I know I have a darker side that appears in time of need, like when my life is in danger, I can transform into animals and shot something called a Cero in the texts. That's what I know about." He looked down in the ground. "But I don't want to lose to my darker side. It happened once and I almost razed that town to the ground." I looked at him. I had just seen a hint of that dark side, if it even could raze towns to the ground his powers must be big but also frightening.  
"So, what about the clan leader?" I made an attempt to get away from that dark discussion.  
"Shirosaki?" I nod. "He is a child from my mother's side and the son of the previous clan leader. Since he is the heir of him he became the clan leader when the previous one died. But mother had fallen in love with my father and got us three with him and she refused to bear a second child after him. Shirosaki still has a bit hard to talk about it but he knows why she left his father." I nod.  
"Where is she now?" He shrugged.  
"No one knows. It was a fire many years ago that we know was a set up and after that fire she was like gone. Like she never existed. We fear that she either died in that fire or that the one who set it up kidnapped her." I looked down.  
"Sorry."  
"For what?" He asked confused.  
"For making you tell me this." He giggled and laid an arm around my shoulders.  
"No need to apologize, Rukia. I choose to tell you, right?" I nod and laid an arm around his back. That was all I reached for now…  
"But can Shiro-chan do something against your darker side?"  
"Shiro-chan?" He looked down at me with big eyes but then smiled and looked forward as we walked. "No, he can't. That's a positive thing. I'm stronger than him in that form but otherwise he is stronger than all of us. When I get darker and darker in my mode he steps back. He doesn't want me to enter that state since he doesn't want to feel that I'm stronger than him." I nod.  
"Does he have any powers?" He nods.  
"A really fearsome power to. He can control people's body. It's like an invisible force that take control over your limbs and that only listen to him. A servant really pissed him of some months ago and he used that force to force her down to the floor and almost into the fireplace. Karin saw it thought and stopped him, even if she got a hit for doing it." I shivered. No wonder they fear him. But no way in hell I will let him have that control over me!  
"Ichigo?"  
"Mhm?" He looked at me.  
"What will happen now?" I asked and looked up at him.  
"I'm not sure, to be honest. Shirosaki will have no future for the clan since he refuse to fall in love with a woman and he refuse to make a hire out of no feelings. If it comes to that someone of us three siblings needs to give birth to a hire and since he likes you he will probably force us to it. But further than that? I don't know. It's really hard to predict him and his actions." I nod and jawed but stopped in a movement when I saw a pond.  
"A pond!" I said happily. Ichigo laughed, released me and I ran to the pond. I sat down at the wooden jetty and smiled as the ducks came swimming against me. Ichigo came walking at the jetty and sat down beside me with a smile.  
"They are very friendly, especially against women. Mother used to be with them all the time so they love to get attention." I giggled, nod, laid down at my stomach and stretched down my hand to them. One duck practically ran up in my hand. I giggled and stroke it with my other hand and I could bet I saw it smile. Ichigo smiled and the smile he gave me and the duck made me think of the sun. I smiled back, sat up with the duck and held it forward him. He looked at me for a moment before he stroked it to.  
"You said you had four questions, what is the last one?"  
"Have you heard anything about the wedding?" He nod.  
"I have. They have started to talk about the date and when that's settled they will talk to us about decoration and your dress." I nod and cuddled with the duck with a smile. I didn't have anything against talking with him about the wedding; I didn't have anything against marrying him either.

I could feel the tense in the air. Shiro-chan was eating with all of us today and that hadn't happen in years, according to Ichigo.  
"So Rukia-chan, what are your plans now?" I looked at him and ate some of the potato.  
"I don't really have one. I want to take it as it comes." He nod and drank some wine from his goblet.  
"That's good. I have plans for the two of you. Tomorrow you will say hello to the town and…" When he stretched out his hand for the butter I took my knife and buried it in the wood between his fingers. He froze at the spot and raised his other hand to stop the guards who moved against the table and then looked up at me. I gave him a cold gaze.  
"Let's make this clear, Shiro-chan. I won't take any orders from you, especially not when it comes to me and Ichigo. I will not let you control anyone's life through fear with me around. You are welcome to give advice and tips, but that's it. Have I made myself clear about that?" He nod with a big smile at his lips and I took out the knife and placed it next to my plate and continued eating. I saw how Ichigo's father smiled even though he tried to hide it and Shiro-chan started to giggle with a happy smile.  
"She sure got guts, Ichigo. Your fiancée really got some guts."

I looked at Ichigo, blushed and hid my face behind the pillow. He smiled.  
"Can't sleep?" I shook my head.  
"I'm worried someone will come in jumping and kidnap me." He nod and patted at his bed.  
"You can sleep here if you want to; the bed is for two persons anyway." I nod with a smile and hurried over to him. He held up the blanket and I placed myself under it and with my head at his arm. He placed an arm around me at the same time he laid the blanket over me and both of us relaxed. I smiled and laid my hand at his.  
"I really like how you handled Shirosaki." I smiled even wider.  
"That's good. I won't let him control me or anyone as long as I'm here."  
"And I like that about you." I opened my eyes in surprise when he kissed my neck. "Don't let him make you fear him." I smiled and nod.  
"I wont."


End file.
